Talk:Jinbe
Strength? Is Arlong power equal to Jimbai ? cuz in Some of one piece Games They Say That Arlong Is As Strong As Jimbai And In The Manga Too :It is confirmed they are equals... However, equals politically, power or status wise are three different things and different translators pull up one of those three. I get the idea its "Status". One-Winged Hawk 01:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Yosaku said they were once equal, meaning Jinbei may have an increase in power, similar to Kaidou and Gecko Moria were once equals, but Kaidou suddenly defeated Moria and his entire crew, which also suggested an increase. Yatanogarasu 22:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) There's something about Jinbei that I don't get: "He is one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat." Where was that mentioned in the manga? Rainbowman 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Here as stated by Domino.Mugiwara Franky 04:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Gender Is there a confirmation in original japanese of Jinbei gender? Ilovefoxes 08:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :None yet exactly but based on implications he maybe male. For the moment, going by proper english norms, Jinbei will be referred to as a "he" until further notice.Mugiwara Franky 12:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I saw some pictures of Jinbe's POP figures revealing that he is wearing a fundoshi, which is a men-only underwear (obviously). Does that officially make him a male now? ::Picture: http://ameblo.jp/digitamin/entry-10735522896.html ::Daniel0731ex 04:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Jinbei or Jimbei? The name goes back and forth on the page, which is it? We need to pick one name and stick to it. 01:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) In the most recent chapter, Ace says Jimbei. So it's officially Jimbei now. :::::Daniel :That's from a scan where a translator translated the original Japanese text into English. The original scene has no "Jimbei" written in English by Oda anywhere.Mugiwara Franky 05:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sunny Pirates Captain Is Jinbei the current captain of the Sunny Pirates, or did he abandon his crew? It's confusing due to Yosaku's explanation. Yatanogarasu 00:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :He was the captain after Fisher Tiger died. When he joined the Shichibukai, he disbanded the Sunny Pirates. Because of this, the Sunny Pirates no longer exist in the current storyline. Only the Fishmen who chose to be still Pirates remain but they're not united.08:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Where does it say he disbanded the crew? I know Arlong left with his own faction, but I don't recall the rest of the crew breaking up. What if Jinbei is still the captain of the crew, with just less members? Yatanogarasu 04:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Here with Yosaku explaining to Luffy, and here with Nyon likewise. The Sunny Pirates are no more, only the broken pieces remain.Mugiwara Franky 14:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Well recently, Keimi said that Jinbe and the Fishman Pirates had to leave due to him losing his Shichibukai status. Now I know that the Sunny Pirates were also called the Fishman Pirates, but due to the split, should we consider the Fishman Pirates that Jinbe is the Captain of a separate crew from the Sunny Pirates or still as the Sunny Pirates? Either way, it's clear that Jinbe is still a Pirate Captain. NANLIT 22:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :It may be possible not all the Sunny pirates were members of the Fishmen pirates, because some were already on Arlongs crew. Basically, all those previously that were a member of the sunny pirates had to leave, they would be marked thanks to their tattoo. That basically means no matter where they went, they'd be found out. Hatchi is still left behind though, but hatchan can hide his. One-Winged Hawk 22:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) So basically you're saying that although they have all left, they may not necessarily be together as an active crew and we should wait until we learn more about that situation? NANLIT 22:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Actually I'm saying PREVIOUSLY they were not all part of the same crew because the Sunny Pirates split. However, due tot he changes n ow taking place, most have gone with Jinbei, though Hatchi seems to have stayed behind. Either way, I think this is a decision to make closer to the end of the arc at the very least. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I added multiple "Confirm" marks in this article, for there are things that need to be sourced concerning Jinbe. As it is also the case for the Sunny Pirates article, I detailed the problems in its talk page: Talk:Sunny_Pirates#Jinbe Sff9 17:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Rough Sketch? So, he drew a sketch, right then and there? Did anyone take a picture of it or something? - BattleFranky202 02:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Greg was the one who reported it. He did a rough sketch of Oda's rough sketch, so safe to say we'll have to wait till his final reveal for the true results: http://www.thegrandline.com/images/jinbei.jpg Buuhan1 23:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :LOL, it barely looks like the actual Jinbei, so it's safe to assume he wanted us to be surprised when we finally did see him. - BattleFranky202 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, indeed there is nothing more flawed then a rough sketch of a rough sketch. I must say I'm just glad we got to retired the old image anyway from Yosaku's talk. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk 10:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Epithet What does Jinbei's nickname "Kaikyou" translate to exactly? Because we should write it in English rather than Japanese in his infobox (such as "Knight of the Sea" instead of "Kaikyou"). After all, the nicknames of other people are all written in English (I mean, Boa Hancock's nickname was written as "Pirate Empress" instead of "Kaizoku Jotei"). - Yatanogarasu 18:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The tittle has no true literal English translation. It's a Japanese pun whose meaning gets lost in translation.Mugiwara Franky 11:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the trivia about his epithet, along with the meaning of his name (whale shark), be placed in the trivia section? Yatanogarasu 20:28, 04 February 2009 (UTC) :A translation section handles all translations. One-Winged Hawk 10:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) The English manga's official epithet for Jinbei is the "First Son of the Sea". 19:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Shichibukai Status Should we put Jinbei's status as Shichibukai as "former" or something alike? He has now officially forfeited his position, Impel Down guards tried to kill him, and the Marines tried to sink him while he helped three other prisoners to board a ship. Yatanogarasu 17:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :His position hasn't yet been officially renounced by a higher authority. A Shichibukai battling against Marines or any similar persons doesn't necessarily instantly mean that their position is forfeited. Take Moria, a good number of his victims were Marines however his position was not forfeited despite the number of eyewitness. In fact, Jinbei had already defied the WG before Impel Down when the war was first announced and his position wasn't officially forfeited then. In any case, Jinbei is still referred in the manga as still being officially a part of the Shichibukai. His membership is just not revoked yet.Mugiwara Franky 14:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: So 608 revealed that Jinbe is no longer a shichibukai, as stated by Camie.Daniel0731ex 04:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Water power Judging by various pictures in which Jinbei is seen using water in a place where there isn't water (like when he splashes Moria's zombies, and when he attacks Akainu in chapter 578), do you think he is able to "summon" water whenever he wants? :Doubtful, a fishman just needs a few drops of water to use as a weapon. Arlong could pummel someone with a splash and Chew could spit so hard it almost had the same wffwct as a bullet. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Jinbei vs Ace How Jinbei was able to fight Ace who has a logia devil fruit if he does not know haki?Giotis 20:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering exactly the same thing in the haki talk page. I think he should be added as a haki user. Kdom 20:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bounty back? Jinbei left the Shichibukai, does that mean he will have his 250 million bounty back? If he does, will it increase for his participation in Marineford?GMTails 23:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Jinbe will at least get his old bounty back, no doubt. Whether or not it'll increase, I don't know, but he is a wanted pirate again. NANLIT 03:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Somehow I think we should keep his old bounty until anything is confirmed, else it is just speculation. Sure, it would make sense, however the bounty could have (likely) increased because of the open war & resignation. Maybe his position wasn't even officially touched, similar Garp and Sengoku... for the sake of the human/fishman relationship. But as I said, all speculation :(. Is it alright to keep it at least untouched till we find a solution? Jinbe 08:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If we are going to wait, then we should put the "formerly" back to Crocodile's and Moriah's pre-Shichibukai bounties until we see anything new. You know, be consistent. NANLIT 14:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Good point, agree. Jinbe 14:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why? Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why? Can someone please give an good explanation as to why they are being abolished?Iamnofool 03:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Someone made a mess Someone made a terrible mess of the article, it's full of gibberish and code of some sort. I don't know who did it, or who's responsible for maintaining the article, but surely it can't just be left like that.Junaid-Sennin 15:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed! Thanx, whomever thou art!Junaid-Sennin 10:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Jinbe's Haki Under his powers, the article mentions that Jinbe has Busoshoki haki, as he battled Ace and blocked Akainu's fist. If he has haki, why din't he use it when he tried to hit Akainu? Anyway, in his battle with Ace, he could have just been catching him off guard or hitting him fish-man karate techniques like his "spear wave." When he blocked Akainu, it could have just been superhuman strength and endurance (after all, he endured the boiling water at Impel Down). It seems to me that this is speculation.Pacifista15 03:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, yeah, it's speculation. Nowhere has jinbe shown true signs of any type of Haki. Is it just me or does it seem like everyone suddenly has some form of haki or another? It's annoying. As for Jinbe, Ace probably didn't have reflexive control of his Devil Fruit when they fought. And Akainu turning him into blackened salmon should have been more than enough proof he didn't have haki. I'll get rid of it if you haven't already.DancePowderer 03:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Jinbe/Jimbei/Jinbei's theme? He along with Crocodile/Sir Crocodile are the only known former Shichibukai who have gangster, shouldn't that be mentioned in his trivia along with Crocodiles?Iwilllisten 17:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) No. It's not that important and it doesn't coincide with anything in the series, unless oda gave a specific reason for giving them a mafia don and a yakuza appearance.DancePowderer 17:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Something that might be trivia worthy? Shouldn't it be mentioned Jinbe's trivia, that he wears clothing that has the same name as himself.A Wikia Helper 00:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't it also be mentioned under his trivia, that he is the only known former Shichibukai to be an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates?A Wikia Helper 00:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The clothing part is already stated in his appearance section. And the ally thing is too obvious.DancePowderer 00:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How about that the fight against Gecko Moria was extended in the anime? or that during the Impel Down breakout he overheard the prison staffs plan?A Wikia Helper 17:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Like I've said before, a lot of fights are extended in the anime. As for the ID plans, it not very important and is filler on top of that, so it wouldn't fit in his Impel Down section either. You shouldn't try to make trivia for the sake of trivia. Wait until something truly significant comes along.DancePowderer 17:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Extend fights go in a "Anime and Manga differences" section. One-Winged Hawk 22:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Haki should be added As he needed to have Haki to be able to fight Ace as he had his devil's fruit at the time and also just because he couldn't hit Akainu doesn't mean he doesn't have haki. As people like Marco couldn't hit Akainu but he hit Kizaru earlier on so he does have Haki just against people like the Admirals they can block Haki from hitting them. We don't know the details of the fight between Ace and Jinbe, for all we know they agreed exclusively to use hand to hand combat. Marco was able to hit Akainu. We have no solid proof that Jinbe has haki, anything saying otherwise is just speculation.= 18:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter Ace was still a Logia at the time and Jinbei would have needed Haki to hit him there's no getting around that. :Not ness. think about it. Devil fruits are nulled by the sea are they not... And isn't Jinebei, you know firstly not only a Fishman, but also a practioneer of a certain fishman island special fighting style? Would he needed haki if he could render Ace helpless with a guster of salt water? ^_- One-Winged Hawk 22:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Could someone tell me the chapter or episode where this is stated: "Jinbe was able to damage Ace, a user, in their fight. By manipulating water, Jinbe was able to extinguish the flames of the ." Also the "agreement" to only use hand to hand combat is new to me. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 09:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the only source in the manga for this battle is Chapter 552. This sentence ("Jinbe was able to damage Ace, a logia user, in their fight. By manipulating water, Jinbe was able to extinguish the flames of the Mera Mera no Mi.") seems extrapolative. It is also misplaced and redundant with the first paragraph of the section. I guess it should be removed. :As for the "agreement", I don't see where the article mentions it? Sff9 09:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks, i can't remember that line too (and im sure I would..). For the agreement part, check the comment above One-Winged Hawk (unsigned post)Jinbe 09:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC)